


You Knew

by girls_like_girls



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girls_like_girls/pseuds/girls_like_girls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You knew who I was and you let this happen, you let me be with you, know you, touch you, taste you ....... you allowed me to have you, knowing what you know. You knew Regina....and you let us happen anyway."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Knew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a-resilent-heart](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a-resilent-heart).



_The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you_

_Your touch, your skin, where do I begin?_

_No words can explain, the way I'm missing you_

_The night, this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside_

_These tears, they tell their own story_

_You told me not to cry when you were gone_

_But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong_

_Can I lay by your side, next to you, you_

**_~Lay Me Down Sam Smith & John Legend_ **

 

 

“What exactly would you have liked me to say Emma? ‘I know that I’ve said on multiple occasions that Henry’s storybook is merely stories, but they aren’t. I am the Evil Queen and I cursed all of your favorite fairy tale characters, two of whom are your parents.” Regina said, sarcasm lacing her tone, she crossed her arms and sighed.

“Would you have even believed me if I’d said that to you? Honestly Emma, what would you have me do?” Emma scoffed and rolled her eyes.

“Don’t put this on me Regina. It’s not my fault that you’re…−“

“That I’m what? A monster? No, I guess that’s no your fault.” Regina whispered, she felt the stinging in her eyes but she fought the tears. She would not cry over this woman and her judgment.

“You knew who I was and you let this happen, you let me be with you, know you, touch you, taste you ... you allowed me to have you, knowing what you know. You knew Regina.... and you let us happen anyway!"

Regina shook her head and turned herself away from the screaming blonde. Outside, there was a mob of angry residents just waiting for the go ahead from the Savior to rip Regina to pieces.

“Emma, I didn’t allow this to happen. I fought you, for months, I refused to be anywhere near you. I didn’t trust you and I didn’t like you, but then…then you saved our son at the mines and for few moments…I felt…I felt like more than just the mayor. I was just a woman; a mother that was terrified and I caved a little that day. You could tell and you pushed and continued to push. You were relentless and determined and…persistent. No one, besides my first love, had ever made me feel so beautiful, desirable and just…. like a woman.” Regina’s voice was shaking and she hugged herself, trying to keep it together.

“Actually, you know what? Yes, I let this happen. If that makes you feel better then yes…I did and I won’t apologize for accepting something that was so willingly given. Sue me! I’m not sorry for wanting to… for just…. for wanting to feel, if only for a moment.”

Emma didn’t say anything and Regina was too afraid to turn and see the woman’s response. She heard Emma move in the direction of the door and heard it close. She then stopped fighting and allowed the tears to fall. She didn’t sob, she just stood, watching the angry mob on her front lawn and cried silently. She didn’t allow herself to sob over this lose because she knew when they started their relationship that it was only a matter of time before she lost the beautiful woman.

“I wanted to feel too. I needed to feel and I had never wanted someone as badly as I wanted you. You were hard and cold and I just…I wanted to see a softer side, the side you hid from everyone. I wanted to see the woman behind the Madame Mayor façade, I wanted to see Regina.” Emma moved to stand behind Regina. Regina’s breath caught when she felt Emma behind her.

The steady stream of tears only intensified, Regina didn’t even try to wipe them away. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm herself but failed.

“Well congratulations dear, you got her.” Regina said dryly, while she tracked the movement outside her window.

Emma reached up and closed the drapes, her arm brushing against Regina’s cheek. Regina shuddered at the slight touch

“What are you−“

Regina turned and her words died on her tongue. She was entranced by the look on Emma face. She looked confused and conflicted. Green eyes were wide and Emma was biting her lip. The expression was almost childlike.

“You understood me, even though you could be harsh and cold, you understood me. You saw more than just a orphan. I…I don’t want to lose that…but….I have parents.”

“Yes, you do.” Regina whispered as she looked into Emma’s eyes.

“Parents that want me.” Regina nodded and worried her bottom lip.

“I can’t give that up… but Regina, I…I lo−“

Regina put her index finger on Emma’s lips, stopping her from finishing her declaration of love. “You can’t say that and then leave. You cannot say those three words to me and then walk out of my life.”

Fresh tears cascades down her pink tinged cheeks. She looked up at Emma, her eyes brimming as she moved her finger from Emma’s lips. She caressed a damp cheek and wiped away a tear with her thumb.

“I’m sorry.”

They just stared at each other, taking in the view. The sight of all they’d wanted in life and all they can’t seem to have. Emma made the decision, she leaned in and captured Regina’s lips with her own.

They kissed slowly; languidly. Like their lives depended on it. Emma’s hands encircled Regina as she held the woman close. She fisted the silk blouse Regina wore and willed the moment to never end.

Regina slipped her arms around Emma’s neck and basked in the feel of her. More so, she basked in Emma; how she felt, how she tasted and how the woman made her feel. Regaina gasped lightly when she felt herself being lifted. They didn’t move, Emma just held her in the air and Regina deepened the kiss.

Emma felt Regina caress her bottom lip with her tongue and let the woman slip inside. She stroked Regina’s tongue with her own, enjoying the way Regina tightened herself around her. Her hands gripped Regina’s butt, keeping her suspended in the air.

Emma broke the kiss and looked up at the brunette, “I’m sorry for doing this to you…I just….Regina I need you.”

Regina nodded and allowed Emma to carry her over to the bed and gently lowered them both. Regina let her legs fall from around Emma’s waist but kept her arms around Emma’s neck. She finger’s played the hair at the base of Emma’s skull.

Emma kissed Regina again, all tongue, teeth and passion. Emma held herself over Regina, her hands on either side of the woman’s head. Regina arched into Emma, groaning deeply as Emma rocked gently against her.

“We shouldn’t do this.” Emma whispered as her kissed drifted to Regina’s jaw then down to her throat. She felt the woman’s pulse against her lips.

Regina sighed and bit her lip, “No we shouldn’t”

Emma placed one last kiss to Regina’s clavicle and looked into Regina’s eyes. She wiped the tears that were escaping unbeknownst the other woman.

‘Talk to me.”

Regina huffed and sighed, rolling her eyes in the process, “You’re leaving. You’re the Savior, you have to bring back the happy ending. So you have to leave me.”

“But what about your happy ending?” Regina smiled sadly and stroked Emma’s cheek.

“Villains don’t get a happy ending.” Emma shook her head, disputing that fact as her tears flowed freely.

“But what about my happy ending with you?”

Regina gently wiped the tears away and guided Emma’s mouth to hers. She allowed her body to relax, sending a silent message to the woman on top of her. Emma, in turn, allowed her body to rest more firmly against Regina’s.

Regina reached for the hem of Emma’s tank top and pushed up, caressing the warm skin there. She splayed her fingers against Emma’s back and pulled her closer. She arched up, pressing herself firmly against Emma.

Emma slipped her arm under Regina and held her close. She rocked against Regina causing the brunette to gasp and dig her fingers into the blonde’s back.

“Off.” Regina ground out as she pulled at Emma’s tank top. Emma complied and allow Regina to pull the shirt off. It sailed across the room forgotten before it hit the ground.

Emma sat back on her legs and undid the buttons on Regina’s blouse. Regina sat up so that Emma could push the material off her shoulders. She moaned softly when Emma kissed the newly exposed skin. Emma placed her hand on Regina’s sides and pulled the silky camisole off.

Regina pulled Emma back to her, enjoying the feel of soft skin against her own. She rolled them over so that the blonde was now on her back. She kissed her softly before trailing kisses down her throat to the top of the breast. She kissed around the material of Emma’s bra before working her way back up to waiting lips.

Emma’s tongue explored Regina’s mouth as the brunette unbutton and unzipped dark washed jeans. Regina broke the kiss so that she could pull the skintight denim off long pale legs. Regina then freed herself from her tailored trousers. She crawled back up Emma’s body and allowed the woman to put her on her back.

_They took their time, explored and enjoyed one another. They were gentle and loving, saying with their bodies what couldn’t be said with words._ Plump, succulent lips teased and tasted soft, pale flesh while long fingers got lost in dark hair. Kisses were placed along the breastbone of a panting blonde.

_Limbs tangled together coated with a light sheen of sweat._ Cores were pressed against one another. Soft dark curls mingled with soft blonde curls. Pink lips wrapped around an erect nipple as fingers wound in blonde tresses, keeping her in place.

_Their passionate cries enveloped them in an opera of love and pain._ Olive toned legs trembled as fingers slid in out of slick folds. Green eyes watching intently as teeth sunk into a crimson bottom lip. A gently kiss was placed on a heaving chest as brown eyes shoot open as walls clamped around long digits.

Pale legs rested against bronze shoulders as a skilled tongue caressed a sensitive nerve button. White knuckles fisted Egyptian cotton sheets while tanned fingers dug into palatable thighs while the lean muscles of the Savior ripples under the former Evil Queen’s ministrations.

And as their bodies soared high above the precipice, they allowed their tears to fall and they held each other close. They indulged in the closeness because they knew the moment would soon pass.

“I should go.” Emma murmured, her head rested on Regina’s stomach and she drew lazy circles on olive toned skin. She kissed the soft skin gently.

“You should.” Regina absentmindedly played with blonde hair, twirling it around her finger.

Emma looked up into brown, “I don’t want to.”

“I don’t want you too either.” Regina leaned down and placed a chaste kiss to Emma’s swollen lips. Emma surged forward delving into Regina’s mouth. She slipped her thigh between parted thighs and earned a guttural moan from the woman beneath her. Regina took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She placed a gentle hand on Emma’s chest.

“You need to go and dong that won’t help you leave.” Emma smiled sadly but nodded. She kissed Regina’s nose which caused the brunette to chuckled and roll her eyes. Emma caressed Regina’s bottom lip with her thumb and kissed her sweetly. Regina smiled up at her sadly.

“Go now, or I won’t let you leave.” Emma could see the truth in Regina words so she rolled out of the bed and slowly got dressed.

“This will blow over right?” Emma mumbled as she sat down to lace up her boots. Looking over her shoulder at the woman who was now propped up on her elbow.

“Honestly dear? They are angry and they want revenge. I don’t know…I just….I’m sorry.” And Regina truly was and Emma knew this.

“We’ll be fine. I know it. I’m the savior, and you will have your happy ending. I promise.”

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina one last time. She lingered longer than she should’ve but she was having a hard time leaving. Neither woman deepened the kiss, just enjoyed the soft press of lips.

Emma rested her forehead against Regina’s and she smiled sadly,

“Bye Regina”

“Bye Emma.”

Regina captured Emma’s lips once more and then watched as the woman walked out of her bedroom and out of life.

Once Regina heard her front door open and Emma’s authoritative voice telling the mob to leave the premises, she allowed herself to truly break down, her body was racked with sobs as she held Emma’s pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I've posted on AO3, I hope you liked the first chapter.


End file.
